mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Special Abilities
This page lists all the animal Abilities in Mope.io. These abilities can be used only by certain animals. Hide In Shell The Hide In Shell ability is one of two abilities accessible by multiple animals. This ability allows the Crab and the Turtle to hide in their shell by holding right-click or W. While hiding in their shell, damage taken and XP loss is reduced by 70%, but speed is also reduced by 50%. This ability can only be used on land. Squid Ink The Squid Ink ability is accessible by the Squid. When injured, if the player presses W within a couple of seconds, the player squirts ink, stunning all players that come in contact with it for five seconds. This is the only ability that can stun underwater players. It can only be used if the player does not have a full health bar, but did three seconds before. The Octopus can also use this ability but only when animals lower than it bite its disguised form Dig The Dig ability is accessible by the Mole. When in a hiding hole, if the player is holding right-click or W and leaves the hiding hole, they dig underground, ignoring the slowing effect of mud. However, there is a downside: the player cannot dive. It has no cooldown. Tentacle Sting The Tentacle Sting ability is accessible by the Jellyfish. When a non-jellyfish player attempts to bite its tail, it loses 1% of its XP up to 1k, is dealt a little bit of damage, and gets stunned. However, the jellyfish usually cannot turn in time to eat the prey. This ability has no cooldown, as it is kind of passive. Electric Shock The Electric Shock ability is accessible by the Stingray. When the player presses W, the stingray lets out a shock in a small area, stunning anyone including animals the stingray cannot normally eat and damaging them for about 5 seconds. It has a nine-and-a-half-second cooldown. Inflate The Inflating ability is accessible by the Pufferfish. When pressing W, it grows itself to double size, and emerges spikes that stab any animals on contact except other Pufferfishes and Cheetahs, also reduce damage taken by 40%. It has a six-second cooldown, and can only stay in the form for 8 seconds. Charge The Charge ability is accessible by the Rhino , Swordfish and MuskOx. When the player presses W, the respective animal charges very fast, but it cannot turn until halfway through the charge. If it hits an animal, the animal will be dealt 1.7x damage that it normally would, and it will be stunned. The Rhino and Swordfish can both dive and use regular boosting. It has a five-second cooldown. The Rhino's charge stuns for 1.5 seconds while the Swordfish's charge only stuns for approximately 1 second. Whirlpool The Whirlpool ability is accessible by the Kraken. When it presses W, it creates a whirlpool, sucking nearby animals in and stunning those directly hit. It does not stun animals underwater or animals that walk into the whirlpool, only ones that are above water and are in the whirlpool when it spawns. It has a twelve-second cooldown. Disguise The disguise ability is accessible by the Octopus. When pressing W or right-click the player will randomly take the appearance of one of these six items : * Plankton * Lilypad * Red mushroom * Mushroom bush * Zebra * Small hill * Whirpool If a prey hits a disguised octopus, the disguise will vanish and the prey will get inked. When disguise to a Red mushroom, the mushroom will point at the place where do the Octopus looking at. Slide The sliding ability is an ability which is accessible to the Penguin, the Seal, and the Walrus. While on ice and holding W, the player slides. When sliding, the animal moves 1.7x faster and turns much more easier. Sliding animals are outlined with a larger gray circle. Grip The gripping ability is accessible by the Reindeer, the Muskox, the Wolf, the Wolverine and the Yeti Roar/Growl The Roar/Bark ability is accessible by the Lion and the Wolverine. It stuns any prey that gets in the way of the Roar field, slowing them down. It may even deal damage to the animal hit. However, the Roar and Grow radius varies from very large to very small. Special messages above it will appear when the ability is activated. Lionrareroar.png|Very rare small roar Lionroar.png|Average Roar Size Lionroarbig.png|Max Roar size Category:Mope.io